Dark Smile
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Di saat semua orang menangis dan merasa perih karena melihat kejadian sadis di depan mereka, hanya aku seorang yang memasang senyum bahagia di wajahku. Bloody, slight lime, RnR?


Aku tahu sejak awal, bahwa aku merasakan ada yang aneh pada diriku. Aku hanya tahu, ada 'sesuatu' di dalam diriku tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Dan sampai akhir, aku tetap tidak mengetahui apa itu. Bahkan selama lima belas tahun dalam hidupku. Tapi setidaknya, aku tahu apa yang membuatku berbeda dari orang lain. Seperti sekarang.

Di depan sekolahku saat ini, terjadi kecelakaan yang mengenaskan. Seorang anak kecil berumur kisar enam sampai delapan tahun, tertabrak truk hingga terpental. Kepalanya pecah, dengan darah yang mengalir kemana-mana. Tulang tangannya terlihat remuk, sementara tulang kakinya seolah berputar sehingga mengarah pada arah yang sebaliknya. Isi perutnya terlihat keluar—bahkan dari posisiku yang lumayan jauh ini, aku bisa melihat beberapa ususnya tergeletak di samping tubuhnya.

Semua orang menangis dan ngeri melihat kejadian itu. Bahkan anak-anak perempuan yang seumuran denganku terlihat ingin muntah melihatnya. Sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri di sampingku, sudah berkali-kali memuntahkan isi perutnya—makanan yang tadi dia makan saat jam istirahat.

Tapi, kenapa hanya aku...

... yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum?

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : AU, violence, bloody, gore, sadistic, masochist, lime

**.**

**DARK SMILE**

**.**

**.**

"Sa... Sakura..."

"Ng?" aku menoleh pada sahabatku yang tengah merinding di sampingku. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, hah pasti dia akan kembali menceritakan kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi. Sekarang kami berada di sebuah _cafe, _setelah kejadian tadi, Ino tak henti-hentinya menceritakan bagaimana dia ketakutan saat melihat anak itu tertabrak di depan matanya. Memang, saksi dari kejadian tadi adalah Ino, beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung berteriak histeris menyebabkan aku dan anak-anak lain menghampirinya.

Gadis yang memiliki bola mata _aquamarine _itu terlihat sangat syok. Wajahnya memucat, tubuhnya gemetaran, air mata masih sesekali mengalir di sudut matanya. Aku menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "Ino, sudah kubilang jangan mengingat-ingat lagi hal tadi." Sergahku berusaha menghiburnya. Ino menggeleng cepat. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sahabatku ini memang benar-benar merepotkan, bahkan mengapa sekarang aku berada di _cafe _ini juga karena dia yang merengek memintaku untuk menemaninya sedikit lebih lama.

"Kalau aku bisa melupakannya semudah membalik telapak tangan, aku sudah melupakannya dari tadi!" kini gadis Yamanaka itu mulai sedikit membentakku. Dia memijit pelipisnya dengan wajah frustasi. Aku mendengus kesal, kenapa sih dia? Hanya melihat seorang anak kecil tertabrak sampai mati saja rasanya sudah seperti melihat kiamat di depan mata. Inilah hal yang kubenci dari Ino, terlalu mendramatisir, "Harusnya aku yang heran padamu, dasar jidat!"

"Hn?" gumamku cuek seraya menyeruput _milkshake oreo _di depanku. Ino dengan kasar menarik sedotan yang berada di dalam mulutku. Aku menatapnya kesal sementara dia balik menatapku dengan tatapan mautnya yang paling hebat—tapi menurutku itu biasa saja.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lihat?" tanya Ino dengan tatapannya yang sangar padaku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Memang apa yang dia lihat dari diriku sampai dia menjadi begitu marah? "Kau tersenyum! Iya kan? Kau tersenyum melihat kejadian tadi kan? Sementara orang lain merasa perih karena kematian yang menimpa anak malang itu—dasar tidak normal!" cela gadis yang memiliki bola mata _aquamarine _itu. Aku mengernyitkan alisku kesal, dia ini... apa dia benar-benar ingin menarik emosiku? Dasar jalang! "Mungkin kau bisa tersenyum karena anak itu bukan kenalanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau dia adalah... ibumu? Ayahmu? Atau bahkan... kekasihmu, si Uchiha itu? Bagaimana, HAH?" dan dengan beraninya Ino membentak tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku bisa merasakan orang-orang di sekitarku mulai menatap ke arah kami. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya, bola mataku yang berwarna hijau emerald ini masih menatap _aquamarine _di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Keheningan melanda tempat duduk kami yang memang terletak di pojokan dekat jendela besar di _cafe _ini. Dalam diam, kutarik kembali gelas _milkshake _milikku dari tangan Ino yang masih menatap heran padaku. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini, Ino juga sudah menjadi duplikat ibuku yang cerewet itu. Kuseruput lagi minuman di dalam gelas yang tadi kuambil.

Selalu seperti ini. Setiap ada kejadian seperti tadi pagi, orang-orang akan kembali menatapku dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Mereka selalu menganggap aku tidak normal—bahkan kedua orang tuaku. Bahkan ibuku menamparku hanya agar aku menangis di tengah pemakaman nenekku yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Waktu itu, umurku masih sepuluh tahun dan aku hanya menatap dingin peti mati yang membawa jasad nenek yang selalu menyayangiku itu. Ibuku merasa heran melihatku yang tidak mengeluarkan air mata sedikit pun. Sampai akhirnya ibuku mencoba menunjukkan foto waktu nenekku ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan padaku. Dan kau tahu? Ibuku sampai merinding melihat tubuhku yang bergetar begitu memegang foto itu...

...karena tertawa.

"Sakura? Kau dengar aku?" pertanyaan Ino memecahkan lamunanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya—yang entah kenapa—wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan. Aku tersenyum sinis melihat itu, kutopang daguku dengan telapak tangan kananku.

Aku mengangguk perlahan, "Ya, aku dengar." Jawabku apa adanya. Ino menatapku bingung saat aku merapikan anak rambut yang jatuh di samping wajahku, "Ino, aku akan membuat satu kesimpluan. Kuharap kau mendengarnya lalu mengingatnya sampai mati."

Ino menatapku dengan tatapan horror—sungguh tatapan yang membuatku ingin tertawa mengejek. Anak pemilik toko bunga yang terkenal di Konoha itu menunggu ucapanku selanjutnya, "Mungkin kau benar, aku tidak normal karena selalu tersenyum melihat orang lain menderita," kumainkan sedotan di dalam gelasku dengan memutarnya di tengah minumanku—membuatku ingin menyedotnya lagi, "tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menerima dengan senang hati kebiasaanku yang berbeda dari orang lain ini. Sayang sekali, harusnya kau merasakannya, sahabatku." Aku tertawa mengejek melihat dirinya yang terlihat semakin jijik denganku.

**Brak!**—dia menggebrak meja kami, "Kau gila!"

"Yeah," aku tidak menyangkal, karena itulah kenyataannya. Aku sudah gila, "satu hal lagi, sama seperti anak tadi. Tidak peduli siapapun orangnya—ibuku, ayahku, kekasihku, atau bahkan kau..." aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, menatapnya dengan mata tersenyum. Ino seperti mengerti apa maksudku, pelipisnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, meninggalkannya di _cafe _ini. Sendirian. Dalam hati aku berbisik,

"_Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat seperti apa darahmu, Ino-chan..."_

**.**

_**I'm different from other people**_

**.**

Dalam perjalanan, aku mendapat telepon darinya. Uchiha Sasuke—kekasihku yang tadi Ino bicarakan. Dia adalah orang luar pertama yang mengetahui tentang kebiasaanku ini—Ino adalah orang kedua. Bedanya, aku memberi tahu Ino tentang hal ini. Tapi Sasuke... dia mengetahuinya sendiri. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku juga tidak tahu. Waktu itu, di malam bersalju dia mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya tentangku. Di antara semua orang yang mengetahui hal ini—bahkan termasuk orang tuaku—Sasuke yang paling mengerti. Dia selalu berusaha membahagiakanku. Apapun akan dia lakukan, termasuk...

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar datang..." aku tersenyum mendengar nada baritone yang terdengar hangat merasuki telingaku. Kutatap dia yang sedang menyandar pada tembok di hadapanku. Sekarang aku berada di apartemennya yang mewah itu—dia memintaku untuk datang.

Aku kembali tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyum mengejek, "Kalau begitu, sebenarnya kau ingin aku tidak datang?"

Uchiha bungsu dari dua saudara itu tersenyum tipis. Membuat ketampanannya semakin bertambah. Tapi... aku merasa ada yang kurang. Aku juga tidak tahu—aku tidak mengerti. Dan perasaan kurang itu terus berputar di dadaku, menarik senyuman dari bibirku. Merasa sesak, aku tidak bisa menatap bola mata obsidian yang indah itu di hadapanku. Sasuke sepertinya menyadari itu, dia berhenti tepat di depanku sementara aku tidak berani menatapnya.

"Sakura." dia memanggil namaku dengan lembut, aku pun langsung mengangkat kepalaku. Aku terus menatap bola mata _onyx _miliknya sampai dia mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajahnya. Bibirku terbuka saat dia menggigit sendiri pergelangan tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar yang tidak sedikit.

Bola mataku membulat. Perilaku Sasuke ini tidak sepenuhnya membuatku kaget, karena kekasihku ini sudah sangat sering melakukannya. Semata-mata hanya untuk melihatku tersenyum. Seperti sekarang, melihat darah itu menetes ke atas karpet apartemen ini membuat senyum mengembang di wajahku. Dengan riang dan polos seperti anak kecil, aku berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya yang berdarah. Laki-laki itu tadinya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan tapi saat aku menghampirinya, dia langsung tersenyum tipis. Aku terus tersenyum dan tangan Sasuke itu kupeluk hingga darahnya menempel pada seragamku yang berwarna putih.

Sasuke terus menatapku hingga dia berkata, "Kau senang?" aku mengangguk lalu menatapnya.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

**.**

_**I knew it**_

_**.**_

Aku tahu, jika Sasuke sudah menelponku dan memintaku datang ke apartemennya, itu berarti akan terjadi malam yang panjang. Aku hanya duduk di tepi kasur seraya menggerakkan kakiku yang tidak menyentuh karpet di bawahnya. Aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang membuka kemejanya di hadapanku. Di balik kemeja itu terdapat tubuh bidang dan terbentuk dengan indah bagi siapapun gadis yang melihatnya. Tapi bagiku, lebih indah lagi.

Bekas-bekas sayatan yang terpampang di tubuh atletis itu mengembangkan senyumku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku tidak akan melupakan saat dimana Sasuke membiarkan diriku menyayat dirinya hingga aku bisa melihat darah-darah yang mengalir dengan indah dari tubuhnya. Sasuke selalu bisa menyembunyikan wajah kesakitannya dariku sehingga aku tidak bisa merasa iba kepadanya. Aku memang menyukai darah, tapi aku tidak pernah meminta Sasuke untuk melakukan hal-hal nekat semacam ini. Dia sendiri yang menawarkannya padaku, walau aku tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya.

"Silahkan." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Sasuke memberikanku sebuah pisau lipat yang biasa menemani kegiatan kami di malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku tersenyum lebar dan menerima pisau itu. Sasuke menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur sementara aku mulai merangkak ke atas tubuhnya.

Awalnya kulakukan dengan pelan, tapi melihat bibir Sasuke yang merintih membuatku langsung menarik pisaunya dengan cepat. Kusayat pisau itu pada perut Sasuke yang atletis hingga mengalirkan darah. Liquid merah itu segera kuambil dan kujilat perlahan. Wajah polosku dan tawaku seperti anak kecil ketika dengan hati berbunga-bunga kulukiskan tubuh Sasuke dengan darahnya yang berada di tanganku. Saat akan melukis lagi, tangan kekar kekasihku mencengkram tanganku. Aku meringis kaget apalagi saat dengan kasar dia menarik kepalaku ke atas dadanya. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang menenangkan diriku. Tangannya kini mengelus-ngelus kepalaku.

"Kau tahu kan?" aku mendengar nada baritone itu keluar lagi dari bibirnya. Aku menengadah untuk tersenyum manis padanya, "...aku mencintaimu." Sesaat aku tersentak kaget, tapi ekspresiku itu berubah cepat saat Sasuke kembali menggigit jempolnya sampai berdarah. Lalu dia mengoleskan darah di jempolnya itu pada pipiku lalu bibirku yang tipis. Lidah keluar dari mulutku dan menjilat darah yang menempel pada bibirku. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap wajahku yang kebingungan nan polos. Dan senyum Sasuke itu membuat aku menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

Aku menyeringai kecil. Tubuhku merangkak lagi hingga kini aku bisa menggapai bibirnya dan menciumnya. Walau dalam posisi seperti ini, Sasuke masih bisa mendominasiku. Kulepaskan ciuman panas itu beberapa saat, tanganku terus meraba tubuh Sasuke di bawahku sementara bola mata kami bertatapan. Antara _emerald _dan _onyx. _Tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu." Bisikku perlahan.

Malam panjang ini akan dimulai. Dan aku yakin, setelah ini pun Sasuke akan mengganti kembali sprei kasurnya. Bukan karena cairan cinta atau apapun yang mereka sebut itu.

Yah, kau tahulah maksudku.

**.**

**.**

_**I'm different from other people,**_

_**I knew it**_

_**.**_

_**...and I'm proud.**_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Another fic gaje buatan Kira Desuke~ #jengjengjeng #diinjek

Yak, sekedar bocoran gak penting #halah Sebenarnya konsep fic ini diambil dari salah satu kebiasaanku. Agak malu sih bilangnya, sebenarnya aku suka melihat darah 8D bukan darah binatang lho, tapi darah manusia~ Rasanya bahagia aja gitu ngelihat cairan merah mengalir, awalnya kasihan sama orang bersangkutan yang mengalami pendarahan itu tapi lama-lama... beuh tahulah, saya sendiri juga kadang bingung sama diri sendiri ==a

Tapi, walaupun aku bilang konsepnya diambil dari kebiasaanku, bukan berarti aku mengalami apa yang Sakura alami di sini ya. Fiksi ini sepenuhnya hanyalah khayalanku belaka. Tapi gak tahu kalau ada yang merasa kisahnya mirip dengan fic ini lalu tersinggung fufufufu~

Oh ya, sekedar untuk ngingetin aja, aku dan kak Cyan alias mysticahime akan mengadakan lagi **SUSPENSE WEEK **yang dimulai pada tanggal **13 November** seperti tahun lalu. Ayo ayo para penggemar gore, ikut berpastisipasi yaaaa :D Bagi yang mau ikut dan sudah mempublish ficnya, kasih tahu aku dan kak Cyan, terus jangan lupa dicantumin dalam ficnya, **"FOR SUSPENSE WEEK" **xDD

Well, sudah dulu bacotnya, review? :3


End file.
